Mythomagic
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: Don't ever interrupt a game of Mythomagic between Nico di Angelo and Frank Zhang. Ever.


**OMG GUYS I'M UPLOADING SOMETHING THAT ISN'T BOBO SHOW? HOLY FECK! Btw, I have good neeeews! I might be updating Daughter of Hephaestus sometime soon…? MAYBE. MAYBE. I'm finally on the verge of figuring out a villain for it. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME? Okay, so there's my little update. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I JUST GOT TONS OF ED SHEERAN AND DOCTOR WHO MERCHANDISE! I'M SO EXCITED! Happy holidays!**

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" I pounded on the cabin door. Hazel and I had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood so we could visit our friends.

The door of the Hades cabin opened, revealing Nico di Angelo, who was crossing his arms and looked annoyed. "What?"

"Look what I have!" I said, grinning. I pulled out some Mythomagic cards. His eyes widened. "Are those…?"

I nodded. He waved me in. "Okay, okay, one second," he said. I went inside and I saw his sister Kaitlyn sitting on her bunk, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you play this game, too?" she said. I ignored her and started laying out the cards on the floor.

Nico went over to his desk and started pulling out tons of figurines and cards.

He hurried over excitedly and we started playing.

***twenty minutes later* Percy's POV**

I went over to the Hades cabin. I needed Nico's help doing something. I knocked on the door. I noticed Nico's half-sister, Kaitlyn, in the window. She was shaking her head wildly. She mouthed,_ "Don't!"_

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I was greeted by something shattering against the wall right by my head. I jumped about three feet in the air. "What the Hades?!"

Nico and Frank were glaring at me. "Wha-?" I said.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING, GO AWAY!" I gulped and ran out. Remind me to never interrupt Frank and Nico when they're playing Mythomagic. _Ever._

**"twenty-five minutes later* Annabeth's POV**

It was time for lunch, and Frank and Nico were nowhere to be seen. Chiron sent me to go check on them.

As I started to leave the pavilion, Percy skidded in front of me. "Annabeth, no! Do not interrupt them! I was almost killed!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you're being a bit dramatic, Seaweed Brain." I started walking towards the Hades cabin.

He jumped in front of me again. "No, Annabeth, don't! Trust me, it is not a safe thing to do!"

"Percy, you are being ridiculous," I said, and continued walking. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he called. I rolled my eyes again.

I got to Cabin 13, I knocked on the door. No answer. I heard Frank yell inside.

"Ha! Ares totally creams Apollo! Yahoo!"

I opened the door. "GET OUT!" A vase crashed against the wall next to me. My eyes widened. _"Guys!"_

"Get out!" Nico yelled, grabbing another vase. Being smart, I left as fast as possible.

** Piper's POV**

Annabeth came back, her eyes wide. She looked frazzled.

"I tried to warn you," Percy said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They threw a vase at me!" she exclaimed. "They did that to me, too!" Percy said.

"Well, they can't just skip a meal," Chiron said. "Piper, please, could you go get them?"

"What?!" I said, "Do you want me to get killed?"

He gave me the Look. I groaned and stood up. "Good luck!" Annabeth said.

I tentatively approached the cabin. I knocked on the door cautiously. "Um, guys, it's time for lunch... You're already ten minutes late. Open the door!" I said, using Charmspeak.

The door opened and Nico stood there holding a vase. My eyes widened and I ran off. The vase crashed onto the ground next to me as I ran. I screeched.

** Jason's POV**

Piper came back, looking shaken. "You too?" Annabeth said. Piper nodded.

"Your turn, Jason!" Chiron said. I put my hands up, "Uh, no, I kinda value my life."

He waved me along and I groaned. Before I went to the cabin, though, I grabbed a shield from the armory.

I opened the door, raising the shield. A vase landed at my feet and smashed to smithereens. One shard punctured my shoe and stabbed my foot. I yelped and slammed the door shut. The only thing I thought as I ran other than _Ahh, help! _was _Geez, how many vases do they have?_

**Leo's POV**

Jason came back, hopping on one foot. "What happened?" I asked. "They threw a vase at my feet! And ow, ow, ow, there's something in my foot!" Piper ran to his side and examined his injury.

"Leo," Chiron said. I looked at him, shocked. "What, do you want us to get injured?"

Mr. D perked up. "Oh, injured?" He glared at me. "Go." I gave him a glare back and stood up.

As I approached the cabin, I lit my hands. "Come to lunch or you've got fireballs coming your way!" I shouted. "And I'm sure you don't want that, Beast Boy!"

The door opened and Nico was standing there, holding his sword. Huh, I guess they ran out of vases. _"Get. Out."_ I raised my fiery hand. "No."

He raised his sword. "Oh, really?" I nodded. "Come on, Death Breath, everyone's waiting." He glared at me.

**Hazel's POV**

Leo came back, and we all stood up when we saw him. "What happened?" Chiron asked, concerned.

"D-don't… Stop… Th-them… They'll do horrible things…" Leo, covered in bruises and cuts, whimpered, then proceeded to curl up on a bench, shuddering.

"This is getting out of hand," Chiron said. "Why don't _you_ go get them?" Jason asked. Chiron's eyes widened. "I'm not going to die! We should just… Let them finish their game…"

"I've got an idea," I said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"HAZEL, NO!" everyone shouted. I held up a hand. "I've got this." I hurried off to the Hades cabin.

I knocked on the door. "No!" I heard Frank shout. "Leave us alone! I'm about to beat Nico!"

"Frank," I called, in a calm, sweet voice. "If you come to lunch, and _don't_ attack, I'll give you a kiss."

The door shot open and Frank stood there, grinning widely. "Coming!"

**Sucky story, yes, yes, I know. It's incredibly short and repetitive. But hopefully you liked the ending!**

**I GOTS A QUESTION, PEOPLES! So, I recently wrote an Ed Sheeran fic… And I was curious if you guys think I should upload it. (It has some swearing in it, though, to make it realistic.) It's only a few chapters, and it's already all typed up. What do you think? Should I post it?**


End file.
